Look who's back
by Lily-990
Summary: Logan leaves, and someone shows up to get Rory back. Please R
1. Is there a chance for us?

The doors closed on the elevator, and Rory saw Logan disappear.

_Should I go after him? Does he still want me? Does this mean we are not techically 'Together'? Why did he have to leave? Is he ever coming back?_ These thoughts and many more were running through Rory's mind. She made some coffee and sat down on the couch. The couch that her and Logan used to snuggle on every morning, before school. There was no Yale, there was no Logan those were the two things that kept her busy all day, now neither of them were in her life. She would just have to busy herself with other things. Her mother probably needed her, now her and Luke were going through a rough spot also. So she decided to go see her mother that day, she took a shower and got dressed, then just as she was about to go out the door she heard a knock, she opened the door and Jess stood there.

"So I hear, your little boyfriend, ran off".

"He didn't run off".

"What do you callgoing to London for a year".

"Were did you find all this out?".

"That doesen't matter, all I want to know is there a chance for us?"


	2. You haven't changed a bit

"That doesen't matter, all I want to know is there a chance for us?".

"It's just like you do this to me now, he left less than a hour ago and all you can think about is getting me back? You haven't changed a bit, now get out of my way I have things to do".

"Don't tell me you are going to wait for him! how quaint".

"Jess! get out of my way! I have to go see my mother".

"Ok, Lukes? meet you there".

"I am not going to meet you at Lukes, if you don't get out of my way, I'll call the police".

"Ohhhh! the police, what are they going to do, one cup of coffee is all I ask".

_If I have this one cup if coffee, then he has to leave me alone, so why not? my mother is not expecting me for awhile._

"Fine, one cup of coffee and thats it! then you will leave me alone?".

"That's just what I said". They walked to the coffee shop across the street, and Rory ordered a small coffee.

_If I finish this one cup of coffee, really soon then the sooner I can get out of here. _

"So Rory, and plans for the near future?".

"Finish Yale, and become a journalist, I thought you knew that".

"I mean, today, tommorrow, the next day".

"Why would you want to know Jess, you know I don't want to be here".

"I just want to know a little more about you", he said leaning closer.

"Jess, I have had it, I am leaving don't come near me again", she got up, grabbed her purse and jacket, and walked out the door. Little did she know though that this wasn't the last time she was going to see Jess Mariano.


	3. Blackmail

Rory answered her phone late the next morning it was Logan.

"Hey, Logan! how are you?", said Rory, really happy to hear from Logan

"What's to big idea? you are just going to pretend nothing happened?", his voice hostile.

"What are you talking about?", said Rory suddenly her good mood was crushed.

"Some pictures got sent to my office this morning, you with some guy! you just coundn't wait could you?".

"You mean Jess, he is just a old friend, but I told him, I am with you".

"Apparently not, according to these photo's".

"Logan! I can't believe this! He came here, wondering if I was available and I told him I was waiting for you, but and was persistant, so we settled on one simple cup of coffee, so he would leave me alone, I didn't even want to be there".

"How am I supposed to know you aren't just saying that? sleeping around would be all to easy, with me not there!". Rory was getting really upset now, almost in tears, how could he say that?

"But Logan!..."

"Just forget about it! I don't want to talk about this right now! goodbye!", and he hung up. Rory so overwhelmed burst into tears and collapsed onto the couch.

_Why would he say those things? What did I do wrong? How come everything I do lately had turns out wrong?_ Rory cried herself into fitful sleep.

RLRLRRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

She woke up a couple of hours later with a crick in her neck and it was dark out._ Whoa I must have been tired. _Then it hit her, all Logans horrible words, he had never said anything that cruel to her before it seemed wierd, a side of him she never knew he had. A new batch of tears fell down her face and she, eventually fell asleep again. This was all Jess's fault!

Don't worry ROGAN fans, this is just Jess being a jerk, Logan comes to his senses in the next chap, or the one after that.

Read and Review! thanks


	4. Authors Note!

Hey I'm really sorry for the super super super long non - updating period. I have had a lot of things going on, and my mom made me get a job, so i can't really go on here very often anymore. I read a few here and there but i don't haveas near as much time 2 write a few chapters for the storys. So my stories are going on a break, i might even just summarize them all in one chapter and not deal with this anymore, as much as i love fanfiction. Sry for the inconvenience. If some one really likes the story's ( which i highly doubt) and has a lot of time on their handsthen they can take them over, maybe with a few ideas that i have had, then that would be great, thanks!

Lily


End file.
